I love you, idiot
by LooseBolt9
Summary: Logan is all alone and James goes back to keep him company. I don't own Big Time Rush, or any of the guys, or a hotel. PLEASE REVIEW! I want feedback


Logan is lying on the couch in the cool hotel room, flipping through the channels as fast as he can. It's mostly inertia what keeps him pressing the "next" button over and over again, a glazed look on his eyes, not really seeing what's on anymore, he had been going at it for so long. He didn't quite know for how long had the guys been gone, but it sure felt like a long time with absolutely nothing to do, and by the third time he caught himself flipping by the TV guide channel, he was certain he had made the wrong choice by deciding to stay at the hotel.  
That morning Kendall and James had kept going back and forth around the room, making sure they had gotten everything they needed as Carlos pleaded with their killjoy band member to please reconsider. "But we're _so _close to the water-park" Carlos had said "_So_ close. We have to go" he said, with pleading puppy eyes fit to break anyone's heart. Still, Logan was not looking forward to walking around shirtless all day, exposing his pale skin to the blazing sun (which quite honestly would probably earn him nothing but really bad sunburn, not a decent tan) and dipping himself in chlorinated water with dozens of other people of questionable hygiene. By the time the two guys strolled out all set, carrying towels, sun block (Logan couldn't help to roll his eyes and scoff at this) and a huge beach ball, Carlos had pretty much lost all hope that he might be able to drag Logan along with them. And so off his three bandmates went, dressed up in what Logan thought looked fitting for a Coppertone ad, their swimming trunks handing loosely around their hips and thighs, tank tops showing off their arms and pecs (especially James') and flip flops.

This seemed to have happened so long ago, the entropy having skewed Logan's perception of time so much that it might as well have been last year. So with a deep frustrated sigh, he turned off the TV and tossed the remote as far away from himself as he could, letting it land on the floor with a thud as he adjusted himself in the couch, acquiescing to take a nap until the guys came back. He was just starting to doze off when the front door suddenly flew open, making him jump up to a seating position on the couch, and revealing a still sort of wet James. He had clearly been a little too eager to get in the water, as he was still wearing his tank top, only now it was completely soaked, clinging perfectly to every curve on the tall boy's torso and becoming more than a little see through.  
It takes a few moments for Logan to realize that a. He's staring with his mouth hanging a little open and b. The other two are not with him. "Hey" Logan says, doing his best to keep his eyes away from his friend's body "what's up? Are you guys coming back now?" James had closed the door and was coming closer just as he stepped on the remote, bending down to pick it up "Uh no, not really it's just me, you know, apparently water-parks are not my thing either" he paused as he straightened up and added with a toothy grin "so I figured I'd come back and keep you company" and with that he walked over and flopped himself on the couch next to Logan, a little closer than necessary.  
The dark haired boy's breath got caught up in his chest a little as the image of James ass as he bent over lingered in his mind. He snaps himself out of it as he notices his eyes start to travel down his friend's body "um James your clothes are drenched in pool water, you might want to take them of-I mean, uh, change" he's sure his face must've darkened by at least three shades of pink at his stupid word choice. If it did, it seemed like James didn't notice, as he looked down to himself as if to confirm Logan's words "ugh I guess you're right" this made relief flood over Logan; if James went ahead and changed his clothes this would give Logan time to drive his mind away from the images his brain kept throwing at him of the pretty boy's toned, wet body and what he'd like to do to it (as well as time to get his resulting hardening cock back to normal again).

The relief quickly turns to panic as his friend gets up off the couch, only to pull the wet shirt up over his head and throw it down on the floor, proceeding to grab at the waistband of his trunks and tug down "WHOAH DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Logan yells out before James has time to pull his pants all the way down, his eyes wide open, his heart rate going faster by the second. James gives him a confused look which suddenly turns into something else as he notices the bulge forming on the front of Logan's jeans. Logan can't quite place what's in James' eyes, but he feels his gaze fill him up with heat which goes straight down to his cock. "What's that Logie? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He says as he lifts up one of the hands resting on his waistline and starts slowly moving it up and down his washboard abs, never taking his eyes off Logan's, who is now sure he's going to get a heart attack. "Didn't you want me to take it _off_?"

Logan tries to answer, but his mouth has gone dry and his brain can't find words anymore. He fantasizes about James, he's constantly getting turned on by him, and he's got to admit he's more than a little in love with the guy. Everything about him drives him crazy, the way he licks his lips, the way he moves when he dances, how sexy his laugh and smile are, but he's never seen him like this, so teasing and unbelievably _hot_. Logan is blushing furiously now, he knows if this keeps up his cock and heart are going to burst. "Um th-that's not what I meant." This doesn't seem to hinder James in the slightest, as he now gets back on the couch, leaning down over the other boy's body, bringing a hand to the back of Logan's neck pulling his face so close to his that the smaller boy is suddenly overwhelmed with the delicious, slightly fruity fragrance coming from the shirtless boy's breath as it bounces off his face, combining with the chlorine smell still drifting from his skin. "But you like this, don't you Logie? I can see Little Logie down there is really into it" and just as he says this, he moves his right hand down to palm the not-so-discreet bulge in Logan's jeans, making him gasp loudly "James!" now there was no doubt in his mind, his cock was going to explode. "Hmm just like that baby, say my name" James leans in now, Logan closes his eyes giving in and parting his lips a little in anticipation, but the pair of lips he's craving never meet his, instead they trace the line of his jaw with a series of open mouthed kisses, which make Logan tremble and his skin tingle with the right kind of goose-bumps. The tall boy keeps this up, nipping at the soft skin under Logan's jaw, covering it with sweet, wet kisses, and moving down to suck on the side of his neck as the smaller boy runs one hand through the brunette's hair, caressing every inch of the soft skin on his chest and back with the other. Logan keeps moaning, he feels his aching cock keep getting bigger in his pants; the space tightening up more each time James' tongue hits just the right spots on his skin, and when he sucks with just enough force for him to be sure that it's going to leave a love bite. This turns him on even more if possible, the fact that James is not only taking full advantage of him, but he's now marking his territory, leaving signs for the world to see, signs that will help Logan be sure this wasn't just a dream.

As he continues kissing, licking and sucking on his neck, James moves one hand down to the buttons on Logan's shirt, and with one swift motion, as if deciding he's got no time for this, he pops all but one of the buttons on the shirt, the rest of them getting scattered across the floor and the couch. "Huh, pretty good if I do say so myself" he says as he rids him of the rest of the shirt, finishing with a dazzling smile and a wink to Logan, who grins at just how adorable his "friend" is, and without a word pulls him in and presses their lips together. It's better than he had ever imagined it would be, James' lips soft and warm against his, with a slight, almost intangible taste of cherry soda on them, and when he opens his lips, Logan wastes no time in pushing his tongue in and exploring the other boy's mouth. Their tongues push and slide against each other, fighting for dominance as they both try to go deeper into the other's mouth, intoxicated with lust and the need for each other's taste while their hands caress and grope all they can reach, not being able to pick a favorite part of the other's body.

Logan wanted this, needed this, for so long now, having crushed on James for God knows how long "maybe I did have that heart attack after all and went to Heaven" he thinks, but then again, this feels so good it has to be a sin. He barely has time to finish this thought when he notices his bandmate's more than a little excited himself, a tent of considerable size showing in the trunk of his bright swim trunks, but before he can comment on it, James' is going down, drawing a trail from Logan's neck down to his belly button with his tongue, going back up to kiss his chest and lick some more. He takes the right nipple into his mouth gently flicking it with his tongue before he starts sucking on it hard as he slightly twists and flicks the left one with his other hand, drawing out a series of moans and swearing from Logan, who's painfully hard now and dying for some release "James ngh James hmm James" he moans as James moves his mouth to his other nipple, but pauses before he gets there "yes baby?" His is voice deep and throaty with lust, looking up at Logan from under his now messy bangs. The image is just too much for Logan who has been hard for an achingly long time now "fuck, James, please just touch me, I'm begging you" James just giggles with this sort of apologetic look on his face and then he moves his head down, popping open the button on Logan's jeans with his hand and pulling the zipper down with his teeth, pulling a soft "oh fuck" from Logan as he watches completely hypnotized as James kneels on the floor, pulls his jeans and boxer briefs all the way down, finally releasing Logan's hard cock, and positions both of them so he's between Logan's knees.

Logan sighs contently at how free his cock feels now, and trembles a little as he feels James hand wrap around his shaft and tighten. "James, you don't have to do anything you don't want to" he is getting worried, he knows neither one of them has been with another guy before, and as much as he wants him, he wouldn't want James to feel forced to do anything. "Are you kidding Logan? I want this more than I can fucking tell you. I love you, idiot. I have for a while" Logan's heart swells up at this, but before he can say anything James' tongue scoops up a glob of precum that has formed on the slit of Logan's cock, then proceeds to kiss the tip and lick the whole length down to his balls as he shoves his hand into his swim trunks to stroke his own incredibly hard cock. Logan can hardly keep from fucking into James' mouth, but he wants to let him be in control, at least for now.

James takes the whole erection into his mouth, gagging a little as Logan is thicker and longer than he expected, but continues to hollow his cheeks as he bobs up and down, making Logan lose control, letting his hips snap up and fuck into James' mouth, weaving his fingers into his hair, spewing out a stream of loud swearing and moaning mixed with James' name. James' takes the cock out of his mouth, which earns him a little sad sound from Logan, but then he continues to lick his balls, taking one at a time into his mouth and sucking, letting them go with wet popping noises which make Logan forgive him for abandoning his cock.

He licks farther down, pressing his tongue down over the soft patch of skin between Logan's balls and hole. Logan briefly considers asking if someone's been doing some research, but rapidly forgets about it as James' tongue laps over the puckered skin around his hole "OH F-FUCK do that again" Logan is gasping, his mouth a perfect O, it's unusual, but he doesn't want James to stop, and he doesn't, instead he does as he's told and then he stiffens his tongue up, pushing the tip into the smaller boy, making him moan harder now "James ngh James hurry up and fuck me FUUUCK ngh c'mon James" the tall boy's answer to this is to put two fingers in his mouth coating them with spit, and then he pushes one in, making the small boy's eyes roll back into his head as he groans 1/3 in pain 2/3 in pleasure. He gives Logan time to adjust around him and when the feels he's ready, he pushes the other one in, opening and closing them slowly to loosen up Logan's hole.

It's just too much, Logan can't wait much longer and he starts fucking himself on James' fingers, and James' decides that's enough preparation. He gets on his knees on the couch, pulling Logan up and propping him up with his back against the arm of the couch as he holds him up by the hips, staring straight into his eyes with this look of pure want and adoration. Logan quickly gets the idea and places his legs on James' shoulders, which makes James move even closer, placing the tip of this cock at Logan's entrance. Logan notices how big and thick James is, it makes his mouth water a little, and he makes a mental note that next time, he's going to be on the giving end.

James' looks at Logan asking for some sort of sign, and when Logan nods and winks at him, James pushes the whole head of his dick in, letting him adjust to the intrusion. "For fucks sake just do it, I'm ready" James is startled at how bossy Logan can be, but more than a little turned on by it "as you wish Logie" and with that he pushes all the way in, groaning, until he's completely buried in Logan, who is now moaning really hard, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open, gripping the couch with both hands, his knuckles burning white. "Okay now _move_" he growls, still not opening his eyes, but James is more than happy to comply, pulling out until just the tip remains inside, and thrusting back in again full force, both boys moaning hard. James leans down over Logan again, Logan's cock pressed between them and kisses him as he fucks into him, his tongue moving in time with his thrusts, and soon they're both moaning into each other's mouths.

James takes Logan's cock in his hand, stroking it and as soon as he starts Logan is moaning out "I-I'm going t-" and with one final flick of James wrist and James' cock hitting just the right spot in him, the dark haired boy is coming hard, coating both their abs in his cum, and this as well as his face as he comes is enough to send James over the edge, his orgasm rippling through him as he fills Logan up with his seed. They collapse down on the couch, stroking each other's cheeks and hair, breathing hard against each other.

Logan's face is blushed over, covered in a thin layer of sweat that makes his hair stick against it, his lips red from all the kissing and James just adores the way he looks, and to Logan, James looks heavenly, his beautiful eyes bright under the mess of usually neatly combed brown hair, cheeks pink and flushed. "I love you too, you know" Logan says finally managing to say it. "I know" James emphasizes with a kiss to the top of his (hopefully) soon to be boyfriend's head "and we should take a shower and clean up this mess though" both guys looked around the floor covered in buttons and clothing, laughing quietly "okay, I guess" Logan says lifting himself up off James who follows him with his eyes as he goes into the bathroom "you coming?" he hears him call out as he starts the water and James smiles at himself as he gets up and walks over to join the one he loves in what he hopes is the first of many post-sex showers together.


End file.
